Geständnis auf dem Schlachtfeld
by mazipaan
Summary: Drei kleine Worte, die einmal ausgesprochen meist nicht zurück genommen werden können.


Dank: An meine Betaleserin Sarah... feste durchknuddel

Rating: Hm... PG-13 allerdings mit leichtem Slash (siehe Paarung)

Paarung: Merry/Pippin

Inhalt: Drei kleine Worte, die einmal ausgesprochen meist nicht zurück genommen werden können.

Geständnis auf dem Schlachtfeld

Überall Tod. Überall Leichen oder schlimmer... Teile davon. Menschen, Orks, Trolle, Pferde und dazwischen riesige Hügel, die einmal mächtige und stolze Olifanten gewesen waren. Tiere also, die jeder ehrbare Hobbit im Auenland in die Welt aus Märchen und Fabeln verbannte, von der man Kindern abends erzählte, damit sie schneller schliefen.

Doch hier stand er, Peregrin Tuk, ein Hobbit, in der nicht ganz passenden Uniform eines Wächters der Feste, und sah von all dem nichts. Er stolperte und krabbelte über tote und zerschlagene Körper, ohne sie überhaupt richtig zu sehen. In einer Hand hielt er, fest an sich gepresst, einen grünen, fein gewebten Umhang und suchte etwas, das zwischen all den riesigen Körpern die sprichwörtliche Nadel im Heuhaufen war. Er suchte einen Hobbit, wie sich selbst, einen Halbling und damit etwas wahrhaft kleines auf einem so riesigen Schlachtfeld.

Aber er würde nicht aufgeben. Merry war sein bester Freund, seit sie ganz kleine Hobbitkinder gewesen waren. Immer war er ihm überallhin gefolgt und sie hatten schon im Auenland die haarigsten Abenteuer erlebt. Wenn sie zum Beispiel mal wieder in Bauer Maggots Gemüsefeldern gewesen waren und vor ihm, seiner Sense und den blutrünstigen Hunden flüchteten. Und wenn man es recht bedachte, war einer dieser Streifzüge der Grund dafür, dass er Merry oder dessen Körper nun hier, unzählige Tagesmärsche vom blühenden unschuldigen Auenland entfernt unter den Mauern der weißen Stadt, Minas Tirith suchte. Denn wären sie nicht an dem Tag in den Feldern gewesen, wären sie auch Sam und Frodo nicht begegnet und die beiden hätten das Auenland allein verlassen. Wenn er ehrlich war, wäre ihm das auch viel lieber gewesen...

"MERRY!", schrie er sicher zum hundertsten Mal und seine Stimme war schon heiser. Tränen liefen ihm immer wieder über die Wangen, wo eigentlich keine Tränen mehr hätten sein sollen. Schluchzend drehte er sich im Kreis und sah dabei, beinahe zufällig, etwas zu kleine, nackte Füße für einen Menschen oder Ork unter einen riesigen Körper hervorlugen. Im Schatten eines riesigen, toten Olifanten hatte Pippin das bisher völlig übersehen gehabt. Nun rannte er sofort hinüber und wuchtete den toten Ork zur Seite.

"Merry", schluchzte er erleichtert und schlang weinend seine Arme um ihn, streichelte ihn sanft.

"Ich wusste, du würdest kommen, Pip.", hauchte Meriadoc mit schwacher, gebrochener Stimme. Blut lief ihm aus einem Mundwinkel und auch sein Haar klebte davon, allerdings nicht von seinem eigenen Blut. Allein hatte er sich nicht von diesem schweren toten Körper befreien können, unter dem er in den letzten Minuten der Schlacht begraben worden war und seine gedämpften Schreie hatte niemand gehört. Doch er hatte die Hoffnung nicht verloren und nun sah er mit strahlenden Augen seinen Freund an.

"Ich bin da und sorge jetzt für dich.", flüsterte Pippin und streichelte den anderen sanft. Als diesem vor Erschöpfung die Augen zufielen, fügte er noch kaum hörbar hinzu: "Ich liebe dich." Dann nahm er ihn auf den Arm und trug ihn weg von all dem Grauen, weil er Merry nicht alleine liegen lassen wollte. Am Ende hielten ihn die schon überall beschäftigten Beerdigungskommandos, die der drohenden Seuchengefahr in fieberhafter Arbeit entgegenzuwirken trachteten, für tot und begruben ihn lebendig.

Mühsam stolperte Peregrin Richtung Stadttor. Dort warteten die Häuser der Heilung und dort würde auch Aragorn sein. Der Waldläufer aus dem Norden, dem er zu Anfang so misstraut hatte und dem er mittlerweile bedenkenlos sein Leben und das jedes anderen anvertrauen würde, konnte Merry ganz sicher helfen. Selbst zu Tode erschöpft, schaffte Pippin es mit letzter Kraft zur Eingangstür und sank dort mit Merry im Arm zu Boden. "Hilfe!", rief er leise. "Bitte... ihr müsst Merry helfen." Gerade als er selbst vor Schwäche das Bewusstsein verlor, bemerkte Pippin, wie ihm seine Last abgenommen und wie er kurz darauf selbst hochgehoben wurde. Dass er kurz darauf auf ein weiches Lager gebettet wurde, merkte er schon nicht mehr.

Von dem Moment an, an dem er erwachte, saß Pippin an Merrys Seite, hielt dessen Hand und verfluchte sich im Stillen. Hatte er das wirklich getan? War er so verrückt gewesen und hatte Merry seine wahren Gefühle offenbart? Er hoffte, betete fast, dass Merry es nicht gehört hatte und wenn doch, dass er vielleicht schon zu weit in die Bewusstlosigkeit abgedriftet gewesen war und es nicht mehr verstanden hatte. Sollte Merry ihn dennoch gehört haben, würde er ihn nun sicher hassen. Dessen war Pippin sich untrüglich sicher. Nicht umsonst hatte er seine Gefühle schon für ein paar Jahre für sich behalten und so hätte es auch weiterhin sein sollen.

Merry sah noch immer aus, als wäre er dabei zu sterben. Seine Haut war so unnatürlich weiß für einen Hobbit, dass man sie fast mit dem Bettlaken verwechseln konnte. Bandagen versteckten einen Teil seines Körpes, zumindest von dem, was über der Bettdecke zu sehen war. Pippin hatte noch nicht gewegt darunter nachzusehen. Beim betrachten seines geliebten Freundes liefen Pippin wieder Tränen über die Wangen.

"Nur Mut, Pippin.", erklang plötzlich eine nur zu bekannte Stimme hinter ihm und eine alte Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Schulter. "Merry wird bald wieder gesund sein und ihr könnt herumspringen... und andere Hobbits und Zauberer mit euren Streichen Ärgern." Diese Worte rangen Pippin sogar schon wieder ein leichtes Lächeln ab und er drehte sich zu Gandalf um, drückte dessen Hand dankbar. Später kamen auch noch Aragorn, Faramir und Éowyn, um ihm Mut zu zusprechen. Wie sollten sie auch wissen, dass er gar nicht mehr bezweifelte, dass Merry wieder genesen würde. Seine Angst ging in eine ganz andere Richtung.

Viele Stunden später wurde Merry langsam wach, öffnete die Augen jedoch noch nicht. Alles schien viel zu hell um ihn her zu sein und sein Schädel brummte, als hätte er viel zu viel Bier getrunken und bestes Langgrundblatt geraucht. Doch nach und nach wurde ihm klar, dass das nicht stimmen konnte, denn er hatte seinen letzten Tabak Pippin gegeben, als der zusammen mit Gandalf Rohan schnellstmöglich verlassen hatte. Pippin... Die Schlacht... der Nazgûl. Plötzlich fiel ihm alles wieder ein und seine Lider flogen auf. "Pip", stöhnte er und drehte den Kopf, weil er eine Hand um seiner fühlte und entdeckte seinen besten Freund. Der war neben ihm eingeschlafen und wirkte nun noch mehr wie das Kind, dass er eigentlich noch immer war.

Sanft streichelte er ihn und beobachtete lächelnd wie Pippin langsam aufwachte und sich einen Moment irritiert umsah, bis sich ihre Blicke kreuzten.

"Merry... Du bist wach." Diese schwachen Worte ließen den eben erwachten Hobbit die Stirn runzeln. "Was hast du, Pip? Freust du dich nicht?", fragte er unsicher. "Ist das.. wegen dem, was du gesagt hast?"

"Das.. hab ich nicht so gemeint. Wirklich! Du hast es falsch verstanden. Am besten du vergisst es einfach wieder.", sagte Pippin so schnell, dass Merry fast nicht mitkam. Dann konnte er nur hilflos mit ansehen, wie Pippin panisch und mit Tränen in den Augen aufsprang und zur Tür hinaus stürmte. "PIP!", rief er ihm nach, wurde aber nicht gehört.

Unter Schmerzen stemmte sich Merry aus dem Bett und humpelte nur mit einem langen Hemd bekleidet hinterher, nach draußen in den Garten. "Pippin!", rief er wieder, weil er diesen gerade hinter einem Gebüsch verschwinden sah. "Du störrischer Tuk, bleib sofort stehen!" Als Merry dann um denselben Busch humpelte, fand er Pippin tatsächlich dort, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Sanft legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Dummer, kleiner Tuk.... Ich liebe dich doch auch.", flüsterte er und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem, wie Pippin darauf reagierte. Im nächsten Moment wurde er in einer stürmischen Umarmung erfasst und zu Boden gerissen. Merry unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei, klammerte sich nur an Pippin und erwiderte einen nicht weniger stürmischen Kuss.

"Sag es nochmal.", verlangte Pippin und Merry erfüllte den Wunsch lächelnd: "Ich liebe dich, Peregrin Tuk."

Ende


End file.
